Wearing White
by Nefret429
Summary: Luke and Lorelai finally get around to getting married; humor, scandal and craziness ensue! LL, maybe some RJ later


"Wearing White"

Luke and Lorelai finally get around to getting married; humor, scandal and craziness ensue!

Disclaimers: Unfortunately, I must admit that I do not own anything from the show. Although, what I might give to own Jess… forget that last part, that's just the stalker that lives in my brain, don't mind her.

The title and the lyrics at the beginning came from the song "Wearing White" by Martina McBride.

* * *

"He's all nerves when he sees her  
As far as he's concerned  
She's an angel  
In white  
He just can't believe that she is his  
What a crazy miracle this is  
Who she was he don't mind  
'Cause on their wedding night, she'll be wearing white."

It was a good day for Lorelai Gilmore. Her boyfriend of nearly two years had let her sleep in and have two brownies the night before. Not that he could ever deny her requests for sweets, but his lack of complaining about her diet and explaining how she would die at the age of forty from too much coffee was much appreciated. Lorelai stumbled out of his bedroom, wearing Luke's green checked flannel shirt that she'd kidnapped for her own use, banging on the bathroom door for him to hurry up. He'd been up long before her, as was usual, and left a plain white card with her name written on the front on his coffee table next to the weirdest bouquet of flowers she'd ever seen. It was made up of some grassy stuff, marigolds and three pink roses. That in itself was thoughtful, that he knew her favorite flowers and that he would argue with the florist to put them all together, even though the colors clashed horribly. Lorelai had grinned happily at that, before picking up the card. Inside he's written in his plain script "Happy Anniversary". She cocked her head at that, wondering precisely what anniversary he was talking about. Their first kiss anniversary was a month away, their real anniversary two days after that, and their make-up anniversary three weeks later. Then she spotted the small black jewelry box that had been underneath the flowers.

"Is that what I think it is…?" she wondered out loud.

"If you think it's an engagement ring," Luke came out of the bathroom with a hopeful smile on his face, "Then, yes, it's exactly what you think it is."

She looked up at him in total shock before opening it. Inside was a shiny white gold ring inset with rows of square diamonds along the center, and two lobes on either side encrusted with more tiny round diamonds.

"Oh my God," Lorelai stared, "It's gorgeous. And expensive."

"It was my mother's," Luke explained, sitting down next to her on the sofa, "My dad gave it to me before he died. Told me to give it to somebody like her: special, irreplaceable and with total control over her man. I figured you fit the criteria to a T. So? Yes, no? Don't leave me hanging."

"Oh, duh, yes!" Lorelai slid it onto her finger and latched on to him. _My fiancée_, she thought and only found herself feeling giddy. With Max, it made her feel old. It made her feel like she was her mother, especially after that story Emily had told at her bacholorette party. But now, with Luke it was like she was starting something new and exciting. It felt right.

Luke was relieved it was over; now all he had to get through was the planning. He was excited, that was no question. But he found himself comparing everything to what he'd heard about her planned wedding to Max. He couldn't do it that huge, not without help from the Gilmore's. He didn't really want it that big, honestly. At least the worst was over; he knew in his heart that she wouldn't have said no, but he had still been worried.

"Okay, now that that's settled," he handed Lorelai her cell phone, "Call Rory."

"Then Sookie and Jackson, and then we can tell Patty and Babette, which takes care of Stars Hollow."

"Then your parents," Luke continued. Lorelai stared down at the phone reluctantly.

"Do we have to?"

"Remember what happened when she heard about you and Max's wedding from Sookie? She hates me enough as it is."

"Okay, but do we really have to invite them?" Lorelai complained. Luke gave her his "You're kidding, right?" look and sat back down.

"Lor, they're your parents. They can choose not to come, but we have to invite them. Why? Because, if I have to invite my family, you have to invite Richard and Emily."

That shut her up; she knew how important family was to him. Not being able to have his parents there was hard, she knew. So she nodded, and mentally began preparing herself for the worst.

"Okay," she kissed him and began dialing Rory.

"Who are you and why are you calling at this ungodly hour?" Rory Gilmore demanded when she picked up the phone in her dorm room.

"Hon, I hate to break it to you, but its nine thirty on a Wednesday."

"Exams. No classes until like one."

"Oh, well, this is big. I mean huge. Like "That's no moon, that's a space station!" huge."

"Too early for sci-fi references!" Rory muttered, "Okay, what, you're pregnant again?"

"Um, what comes first in most relationships?"

"OH MY GOD!" Rory sat strait up, "He proposed!"

"Aye, aye Captain," Lorelai grinned happily.

"When, how, who else knows?"

"You're the first, Babe. But we're hitting Miss Patty and Babette next, so by the time we get to Sookie and Jackson everyone else will know and we only had to tell two people. Great plan, huh?"

"Excellent, Mom. Okay, I gotta go. I'll see you Friday, defiantly, and I want details!"

"Oh, most definitely. Bye sweets," Lorelai smiled.

So, whaddya think? Good, bad, never ever write again? I won't know unless you review… plus, you get a cookie if you do!

Neffy


End file.
